famanafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Famana/@comment-67.249.83.44-20180717014652/@comment-185.5.218.66-20180721135401
You have good points there. I know Athens was a democracy too, but even with this in mind, it was still far later. Vaximoor first adopted Helvania in the year 99. Ancestors of "modern" (Heh. I mean modern in the antiquity ;D) Greeks entered the lands of Greece llater than 2000 BC and the unification of Upper and Lower Egypt took place in ~3100 BC. Keep in mind that Egypt existed earlier and that Athens became democracy FAR later then that 2000 BC I memtioned. And also keep in mind that I assumed that Egypt is the equivalent of Maky, although it wasn't really the first civilization on Earth. Sumer was, and although it wasn't really a centralized country, it was where the first 'states' began to form. Even if we assume that a Famanan year lasts 10 Earth years it will give us 990 years drom the beginning of civilization to the invention of democracy. That's still a fairly short time (but 990 years may be possible keast for me it's acceptable) not even speaking about less then 200 years (if a Famanan year lasted 2 Earth years). Okay, then you are probably right about that orbital period, but I in turn know more about history than astronomy so just as you did I'll focus more about the first one. The only thing I can say that this fact is like the ages of the characters for now ;). I'll just probably assume that Famana was super-incredibly-insanely lucky and life just developed there despite that or something when watching the series. But of course that's not a point in a discussion. I just have a question, why would planet with a longer orbital period exist for shorter time? As far as I know it can have billions of years just like Earth and that fact doesn't change anything, but then again, I'm really not that much into astronomy, so I know that I can be entirelly wrong here. Next, I REALLY like your theory about New Ga Xa. Ti be honest it has many differences to Rome (for example New Ga Xal tried to reform Ga Xal, which was already a legendary empire succeeded, Rome didn't have anything like that in their history; basically there are a lot of differences, both historical and political) but just as you said, the way it developed (Sixania>New Ga Xal>???), it's place (Ga Xalian Penninsula looks pretty much like the equivalent of modern-day Italy), etc. just makes it a near-perfect candidate to become a Famanan historical equivalent to Rome at some point. And about the size of Oppia, I based what I said mostly on that globe map up there. We don't know the size of Famana, but the area that Oppia controlled at it's height is massive. Probably a bit bigger than modern-day India (I didn't estimate it, it's just what I think when looking at this map). Anyways, the pace of Famanan development is really insane if the year last 2 Earth years, 3 Earth years, etc., to the point when it almost makes is impossible. But there are many things that would probably 'work better' if it was like that, such as character ages and evolution&orbital period (y'know what I mean in that last one). That's why I still think it's better for the exact or near-exact length of the Famanan year to remain unknown for us for now.